


Indomi

by FinestFanfics



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Dino/Human sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinestFanfics/pseuds/FinestFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen finds his true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indomi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NirCele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirCele/gifts).



Owen groaned with pleasure as the reptilian hands clutched at his crotch. He couldn't believe he had used to enjoy a good shag with the velociraptors (Blue had always turned him on the most). This was so fucking much better.

"Oh, I love you so fucking much." Owen sighed, stroking the scaly, oh-so-sexy neck. "You fucker, you, my only true love."

He received a snarl in response. God, how that snarl turned him on. Owen could feel himself getting an erection. He began to swing his hips, glorying in the roughness of the scaly hide.

"Fuck me, Indomitus, fuck, fuck!" Owen begged, shuddering with anticipation.

Indomitus Rex's huge penis came slowly out and Owen wrapped his whole body around it, revelling in the sperm that was now soaking him. This was real sex. Humans and velociraptors didn't even come close.

A few hours later Owen stood up, soaked in dino sperm. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Until next time, Indomi. I love you so fucking much." he whispered softly, his voice trembling with love. His hand lingered on the sexy hide, and he planted a kiss on the tip of the dino's nose. A soft snarl was the response, and he walked away with tears in his eyes. If only life was nothing but sex with super dinosaurs.


End file.
